


New Hope

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, F/M, Roleplay Logs, Spoilers for a Campaign 1 character death!, Talking, Too Much Snow!, campaign 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: A stranger appears and asks to share the group's campsite. Then it snows. A lot.





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I've fixed a problem in this chapter where a big chunk of text was missing. Sorry to anyone who ran into that! ^_^;
> 
> If you spot any other errors, please let me know! I'm a _big_ fan of helpful feedback! :D
> 
> ~CodeSculptor

**CodeSculptor**  
“You doing alright there, Tibs?” Molly asked. “You seem extra cold this evening.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I... its just-" _He snarled up at the dragon, feeling the eyes of the stupid sheep that called themselves Ravenites. They always gathered to watch as one of their "oppressors" was struck down. As if he had done anything to them! He snarled and let loose a fireball, which damaged the great beast, but nothing that could kill. And that breath…_  
  
Tibs snapped his head up at the sound of another on the road, cursing up a storm and leading what sounded like a horse. "Excuse me!" The voice was definitely feminine and definitely half frozen. "You people got room for one more at your fire?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stood up abruptly, hand resting by his sword hilt, and smiled at the stranger, “I’m not one to speak for _all_ of us, but I expect it would be alright. What’s your name, friend?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hope. Hope von B-B-Blackwood." She shivered as another guest of wind found all the chinks between her cloak and her armor. "Kord fucking _help me_ when did the weather get to _be_ this fucking bad?" She looked to be like any other traveling mercenary- dark skin, worn clothing, breastplate meticulously maintained. Only the horse set her apart. Something wasn't... quite _right_ with it. As if it didn't come from this world.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola both waved. "Hello Miss!" said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, yes, that's great can I _please_ spend the night with you?" She grimaced, pulling her cloak tighter around her.  
  
"Do you swear on your God that you will bring us no harm?" Tibs pipped up.  
  
"What the fu- yes, I swear by Kord the Stormlord that I will bring no harm to you and yours around the fire unless you bring me harm first."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Then you’re welcome to rest with us, Hope!” Molly replied, sitting back down. “We _heartily_ agree with you about the weather. What puts you on the road this night?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She climbed up into the break, sighing heavily when she was no longer surrounded by cold and found that there was a _fire_ for a goddamned change. "What puts _you_ on the road? You have to get somewhere. Same as me." She lead her horse to where the other one was picketed, brushing the beast down with the utmost care.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We’re heading towards Zadash, looking to meet up with some friends.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Zadash, huh... I'm actually trying to get to Nicodranas in the Menagerie Coast." It was plausible at least. On the way, at least to her true destination.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Our travel’s been fairly slow lately, with just the one horse, but you can pace along with us if you’d like. We may continue on towards the coast ourselves, after resting and restocking in Zadash.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Malakeith is a good boy. Hard working and smart. And did I mention he's strong as shit? He can probably carry double." Hope sat back and ran a hand through her hair, glad she let the shorn sides grow out a bit more. And in her head, a voice rang through. _You flatter me._  
  
"Its too bad we do not have a cart. Otherwise we would be able to carry all of us." Tibs pouted and chowed down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tiefling smiled. “Well, if you’re _offering_ , we sure could use the assist. Do you have a tent you’d like to set up?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Could probably use just the cover as a windbreak. You know, more than it already is. Don't need to set up the whole thing." She looked around, nodding to herself. "Especially for the horses."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “I could give you a hand with that, if you like.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I can help as well," said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yeah, that might be best. We can get it up faster that way." Hope went to the saddle ladened with her own burdens, pulling out her tent but leaving most of it behind, instead pulling out the oilcloth and tent itself, along with the ropes. "Alright. Everyone ready?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stood and helped Hope unload.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"This isn't going to be fun."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, sorry about that."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Unless you can control the weather, there's nothing you can do."  
  
"Kiki probably could!" Tibs pipped up helpfully.  
  
"Who the fuck is Kiki?c

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Keyleth. A friend of his."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“He thinks about his other friends a lot,” Molly said with a disarming smile.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ah. Alright. Everyone ready?" She asked again, looking at the wood and trying to figure out where exactly they could tie the cloth.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Sure!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ready!" Cali stood attentively.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope huffed and ran out to the other side of the windbreak, snarling at the wind but having the other two help to put up the tarps.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly did his part as well, braving the wind to reach whatever anchors Hope couldn’t. The snow was really starting to pile up, already nearly a foot deep near the cliff, where the wind was weakest.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Kord fucking help me...." she muttered, crunching through the snow to pull everything taught. Though she was a Dwendalian native, she still hated the cold. She much preferred spring herself.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped as much as she could with the stakes, shivering in the cold.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Together, they did a fairly good job and then hurried back around their “wall.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Better." Hope was quite a bit warmer with the extra cover. "Thanks. Never got your names though."  
  
"I'm Tibs!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Molly!” he held out his hand for a shake.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Cali!"  
  
Ola waved. "I'm Ola."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope took Molly’s hand, her grip cold but firm. She had the feel of a warrior and a God-touched individual. "Pleased to meet you all."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too!" said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Would you like some dinner?” Molly smiled cordially, “We’ve got some cooking now, but I’m _sure_ there’s enough to share.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"What the hell, I'll add to the stone soup." Hope smiled, as if she were speaking in a code or a riddle, pulling from a pack some salted fowl and some withered veggies, pulling a knife to scrape off the dirt and slice up everything.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped make the soup, then served up bowls of the stuff.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So, _we’ve_ been taking a three-shift watch so far,” Molly said as he ate, “Would you like to pair up with someone for a shift?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ola and I do shifts together, if you wanna join that," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Or you could join Tibs or me,” Molly shrugged.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'll... I'll take watch with whoever's on third. I like watching the sun rise, and I get up at about that time anyway." Hope nodded, adding a few spices to her bowl and slurping at it delicately.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright. Cali? Tibs? Would either of you like first watch?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm up for any time of night," said Cali with a shrug.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs cleared his throat. "I will take first. I don't mind."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So that would put Cali and Ola on second, with me on third. And I _assume_ you want to use your own tent, Hope? We all take turns cuddling, but these tents are only made for two.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well. Two plus Ola." Cali laughed slightly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I would like my own tent since mine is...." she trailed off, waving her hand about to indicate exactly where her tent was.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked over his shoulder, "Ah! Yes. Of course, then."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Thank you. I appreciate it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gazed at the gap between the tarp and the cliff, watching as snowflakes continued to appear and vanish from the range of their campfire's light. "I wonder how deep it'll get...." he said softly, a note of concern in his voice.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Not too deep, I hope. I'd rather not be buried alive, if it's all the same to everyone here." Hope chuckled, but there was an air of bitterness.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's voice sounded unusually high, almost a squeak, " _Yeah_ , _avoiding_ that would be _great.…_ " He fiddled with his food a bit, then said, “Maybe whoever’s on watch can make sure a path stays clear? Just in case.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Just an entrance. There'll be time to cut out a passage later." Hope looked at the one spot they left bare of covering, frowning at it.  
  
Tibs scoffed. "Oh pish! If it means anything, I may simply burn it away! Then, we can all fly away. You still have that carpet, don't you Vex?" Hope looked to Molly, torn between confusion and annoyance.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Nope! Sorry, Tibs. I remember _you_ have one, but it’s kaput,” he replied, taking a big bite of soup.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hmmm." Tibs contemplated the statement before finishing off his soup.  
  
"Wait, _had_ a magic carpet? What happened to it?"  
  
"Acid."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Such_ a shame,” Molly commented casually, scraping his stale bread through the last of his soup.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, a flying carpet would make things easier," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly subtly lay his tail over and around hers once as a comforting gesture.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned up against him and smiled, kissing him softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled gently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, then tipped his head to rest his horn carefully against hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stayed snuggled like that, eating the rest of her soup.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope scraped out her bowl, rinsing it with some snow and let out a yawn. "Right. Goodnight to all of you. Kord's strength." She put her right fist in her left palm, bowing to them and leaving for her tent.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Night," said Cali, waving. She cleaned up her and Molly's bowls and got ready to go to sleep as well.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good night, Hope! Good night, Tibs!” Molly said with a little wave. “Be sure to wake us if there’s any trouble!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Good night Vax. Good night, Percy!" Tibs called to the retreating back of someone who definitely wasn't a "Percy." Hope just turned, looking a bit confused at the group, before clambering inside and huddling up by herself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And Tibs?” Molly asked quietly, “ _Please_ keep a close eye on that snow? I would _really_ hate to get trapped in here.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola went into the tent, snuggling up under the covers.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly patted Tibs on the back and then went into the tent as well, setting his belt and coat aside and climbing beneath the blankets to hold Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs nodded. He could do this. He could do this! Vox Machina was counting on him. He wouldn't let them down. He was diligent about clearing the snow, hands flaring up with fire to melt away the rapidly growing drifts and making sure that the first two or so feet beyond their camp was as free of snow as he could make it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali fell into a quick sleep. Her dreams were the worst she'd ever had. She was being pinned down, used, broken, but while she was, Molly was there, watching, in the sacrifice chains of her old cult. Suddenly she was in the offering chambers, knife in her hand, forced to kill Molly, weeping and crying and covering herself in blood. She broke down at his body, but before she could even say goodbye, she was taken away by the cultists. Then she woke up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey. Hey.” Molly was saying quietly, stroking the side of Cali’s face. His tail was curled up around her waist, with her as the little spoon, and his upper leg was atop her lower leg and tail. “It’s alright, Cali. I’m here.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cried into Molly's chest, holding him tightly. The dream felt so real and terrible...all she could do at that moment was quietly sob into Molly's shirt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Shhh.... Shhh....” he soothed her, petting the back of her head.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Slowly, slowly, she calmed down. "It was awful. Worst one I've had yet."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently, “There’s no pressure if you don’t.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shook her head. Cali didn't want to share these dreams. They were awful and evil, and she wanted to forget them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright, love. Let’s get your mind off of that, then. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know," she said. "I don't really wanna talk right now."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Okay,” he replied and gave her forehead a kiss. “Just let me know what I can do for you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Just stay here until I calm down?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course, pet. Wouldn’t _dream_ of going anywhere else.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled and kissed Molly. "Thank you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed her back, softly, “Always.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her eyes wandered down to his chest, looking at his scars.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Roughly a dozen thin, pale lines crossed each other around his collar bone. A rougher, vertical scar and some red marks from the mountain lion peeked above his shirt as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"How did you get these?" Cali asked, trailing her fingers over them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed and looked at her sadly for a while, stroking her hair. “Would you like a happy story?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I want to know what happened."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“...me too.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You don't know?" Her head cocked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled dryly “Not a clue. I have my theories, but that’s all they would be.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sorry." As much as she wouldn't mind forgetting her past, she'd hate to have scars and no reason behind them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Same goes for the tattoos, I’m afraid. There must be some _wonderful_ stories there...”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That can't be fun, not knowing where things came from." She traced her fingers over his peacock tattoo. "Of the ones you have, which ones did you get yourself?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _All_ of them, I hope! I don’t think I’d appreciate being tattooed against my will.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, I mean which ones do you remember?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs tapped on the ground before the tent. "I do believe it's time for a watch change. I hate to interrupt."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly glanced towards the tent flap and sighed, “Another time, perhaps?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Another time." Cali shook Ola awake. "Ola. Time for watch." Ola groggily got up and went out with Cali, bundled in her blanket like it was a cape.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Come on, then, Tibs,” Molly said wearily, lifting the blankets for him, “You’ve got a nice, warm spot waiting for you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola passed the time mostly in silence. The half-elf didn't know Ola well enough to talk to her about her nightmares and didn't want to burden her with cheering her up. So she just thought about Molly, fiddling with her bracelet.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs cuddled up to the tiefling, cold but warming up between the warmth Cali left behind, Molly's natural heat, and Tibs' own higher body temperature. At least it would be nice and warm when Cali kicked Tibs out to cuddle with her boyfriend until morning.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly struggled, at first, to fall asleep. He tried to focus on Tibs’s quiet snores, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his conversation with Cali. Eventually, Molly made his decision, and his mind drifted down into sleep.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola got tired, and eventually Cali went into the tent and woke up Molly. "Time for your watch. Be a dear and wake up Hope for me, would you? I'm exhausted."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked the sleep from his eyes, saw Cali, and smiled gently, “Hello, gorgeous.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hello darling." Cali slipped in beside him, holding him for a moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He placed two soft kisses on her face, then looked at her and sighed, “I know you’re tired, love. But you asked me a question earlier... and I feel like you deserve to know the answer.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hm?" Cali cocked her head. Was this about the tattoos? His tone was too serious for it, though.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up, looking across the tent and finding Ola curled up in a blanket. “Is Ola already asleep?” he asked quietly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Fell asleep outside. I brought her in and laid her down."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded as well and swallowed, “Good. That’ll... ah... make this easier. I’d rather not tell anyone else just yet.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay..." This couldn't be about the tattoos, could it. Cali was growing worried. Anxiety twisted her stomach.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He fidgeted nervously, then glanced back at Cali. Seeing her worry, he stilled his hands and let out a determined sigh. “Alright. I don’t remember about the scars and tattoos because I don’t remember _anything_. Not until ten days ago.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali blinked. "You don't remember anything?" She brushed his hair out of his face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Nothing I would call a _memory_....” he dropped his eyes to his hands again. “I’m not like Tibs, who has memories that are all jumbled up but can be put back in order. Mine are just... lost.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You don't remember the Mighty Nein? Your friends? Me, before we met up?" She felt really sad for him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I have a note, telling me my name and to look for the Mighty Nein, but...” he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Cali’s, looking truly anguished, “For me, that night in the tavern was the first time I’d met you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali brushed his hair from her face. "I'm sorry, darling....I wish I knew more about you. I'd try to help tell you about who you were."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“You’re not angry with me? You deserve to be, after I acted like that. I had forgotten _everything_ from _whatever_ past we had together. But when you called me out by name, I decided to take my chances and play along.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I can't be mad at you," said Cali. "I just kinda feel bad for you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I mean, there are things I _do_ know, like what summer is or how to set a snare. But I don’t know _why_ I know them! At most, I get... feelings. Like an instinct that says doing something is a good idea.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "But you don't remember people or names?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Nothing. I have _no_ context for any of the stuff in my head.” He scoffed, “I don’t even remember what a hot _bath_ feels like, but I know I want one.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, you poor thing," Cali said, kissing Molly. "Now I wish I had stuck with you guys when we first met. I could've gotten to know you a bit better."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled weakly, “So I didn’t know you well, then? There’s no long, sentimental history to us that I forgot?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, just a day. You helped me find a bowl I needed to find and destroy. I didn't really talk to you. Just a little about the Platinum Dragon. I mostly talked to the others."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, relieved, “And do you know how I know Kiri? She said something new in my voice, so I _must_ have met her before.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know. A while? She was with your group before I met you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Right...” Molly sighed again, but then he looked back to Cali with interest, “And when you say ‘my group,’ do you mean the Mighty Nein? Who _are_ they?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They were your friends. There was Caleb, who had fire powers and a cat, Jester, who's a cleric and has a big crush on Fjord, who's a warlock. His daughter Bren is really nice and very small for a half-orc. Then there's Yasha, who's really tall and has a greatsword, and Beau who fights with her fists and almost died when we fought a troll. Kiri you already met."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, focused. “Caleb, Jester, Ford, Bren... Tasha and Bo?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
" _Yasha_ and Beau. Yasha was your friend, I think."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Okay. _Yasha_ and Bo.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. And you mentioned having tapestries? But other than that, I don't know."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s brow furrowed, “The cloth I was _wrapped_ in might have been a tapestry, but it was soaked through with mud and too heavy to carry. Was it important?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know. All I know is that you offered to show them to me and that we never got the chance to."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright. Maybe the Mighty Nein know where I kept the others, then.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hopefully. They'd probably keep them. They're good friends."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Caleb, Jester... Kord, Wren, _Yasha_ , and Bo. Did I get that right?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Fjord and Bren. But other than that, yeah."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Fuck...” he cursed quietly. “Alright. Caleb, Jester. _Ford_ and _Bren_ , Yasha, and Bo.”

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He muttered the names to himself again, then backwards. “I think I got it. And Jester is the _same_ Jester you get letters from.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. That reminds me, I need to write her another letter. I'll do that tonight during your watch." She paused. "Wait. Your watch! You're supposed to be out there right now."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail flicked with irritation. “Right. I should go do that, then. At least nothing’s eaten us _so_ far!” He leaned in and kissed Cali once more. “Thank you. For listening, and for understanding.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. Let me go out with you. I'm not gonna get much sleep, I don't think. Not after that nightmare." She kissed him. "And of course, dearest. That's what couples do, right?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled, playfully, “If _memory_ serves, then yes. That’s what couples do.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and kissed him, then followed him outside and grabbed her parchment and pen and ink, writing out a letter to Jester. "Mind if I tell her about the memory thing? She'd like to know that, I think."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly scratched his head and sighed. “If you mention me at all, I suppose you’d better. They _probably_ think I’m dead....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Why would they think that?" asked Cali as she dipped her pen to get more ink.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well I _was_ wrapped in a shroud and buried by the road, so that’s just a guess.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh. Okay." She wrote to Jester, telling her about what she'd learned.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly approached the gap in the tarp and looked out. He hesitated, then returned to Cali. “Hey. I’d like to take care of that snow some, but I’ll wait for you to finish your letter so you can keep an eye on me.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope was already out there, cold and miserable and grumpy. She was huddled by a roaring fire, and she hated her life. Kord help her, she hated snow. She had liked it when she was younger, but she grew to detest it in her later years. Living on a mountain did that to a person.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hiya, Hope. How are you faring?" Cali grabbed her cloak and put it on, shivering a little.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"If anything attacks us in this shit, I will eat my goddamned sword," she mumbled angrily, shuffling further into her cloak and blanket to keep herself warm.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well a _bear_ might. Especially if it’s hungry or needs shelter.” Molly sighed. “I’ve already had a run-in with wildlife that I would _rather not_ repeat.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, no," said Cali. She finished off the letter quickly and got up. "Let me help you clear the snow."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The snow drift in front of the cliff already looked more than waist-deep in places. There was a low area near the exit of their shelter, which the wind seemed driven to reclaim.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali used her fire abilities to melt off the snow.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly, who had been trying to _kick_ the snow, stepping back to let her at it. “That sure is a nifty trick. I wonder if _I_ used to be able to do that?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't think so. You just had swords. Two of them, though."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“There were _things_ I did, when fighting that werewolf. Somehow, I could make my sword glow and their eyes turn dark for a second. Do you know what _that_ was all about?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shook her head. "When I was fighting, I wasn't really paying attention."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No worries, love! Maybe someone in the Mighty Nein knows. I could _really_ do with some answers.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stepped up and rested a hand on Cali’s back, “Not to belittle _your_ help, of course! I wouldn’t even _be_ here now, without you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled with a bit of pride and kissed Molly. "Thank you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned and stepped in closer, his tail wrapping around behind her, “Thank _you_ , Cali.” He caressed her dragon cheek and leaned down, kissing her properly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope tried not to gag, and probably failed. She didn't mind people kissing and stuff, but it was gross when they did it around _her._ The only person she ever thought about kissing anyway was her Papa, but not like.... _that._ Ugh. "Go. Get some sleep. Molly and I will take it over from here."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, then brushed back a lock of Cali's hair, "What do you say, love? Will you go try to get some rest? I don't want you tired."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sighed. "I'll try. If I wake up again, I'm not going back to sleep."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He held her head gently and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, love. Sleep well! And remember I'm here for you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'll try, dearest." She laid down in the tent and snuggled up to Tibs.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs grumbled and huffed, steam gently wafting from his nose as he wrapped his arms around her. By the time she settled, he was already asleep again. Hope stared miserably into the fire, wanting winter to be over already. She should be in an inn, with a fire and a job as a bouncer or a tutor for brats just learning Celestial. But no. She was here. Fuck her life.

  


* * *

**  
CodeSculptor**  
Molly moved to a spot across the fire from Hope and sat down with a sigh. "So!" he said cheerfully, "Where do you hail from?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali slept, dreaming happily for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Not from around here," she said helpfully. Not from the Empire and not from the Coast. From the other side of Xhorhas. But he didn't need to know that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I figured as much; that's what _roads_ are for! Are you traveling for a job?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I guess you can say that. I'm between right now though." She shrugged as much as her layers would allow.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"So, _looking_ for a job, then? In that coastal city... Nico-something?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Nicodranas, yes. I figure there might be one or two people looking for a woman of my skill until spring. And I'm always happy to help."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And judging from your armor, I'd guess your skill isn't embroidery?" Molly smirked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I do know how to embroider, yes." She didn't look like she was kidding. "Perhaps not as well as some noblewomen, but I do know how to do it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, color me impressed!" he beamed, his tail waving. "I've done a bit myself, you know. _Handy_ skill to have! But I'm assuming that's not the sort of job you're looking for?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope shrugged, readjusting her clothing. "At this point, I will take what I can fucking get as long as it's indoors and I'm getting paid for it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"So why Nicodranas, then? _Surely_ there are jobs like that closer by."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She smiled at him in a way that suggested she wasn't real happy with him. "I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Fair enough!" Molly replied easily, "Just making conversation. We only met _today_ , after all."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yeah, and all you've done is ask me questions. Little unfair, don't you think?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"You can ask _me_ , if you'd like!" he grinned playfully.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"No." She shifted forward and uncovered her mouth from where she had been hiding it. "Because I'm not a nosy little bitch."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly barked out a short laugh, then looked back at his friends' tent guiltily. "Well," he said more quietly, "I guess you have _me_ pegged, then! Anything else you'd like to discuss before we stare silently out into space until morning?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"What are the rations looking like?" Feeding one person was easy. Feeding... five? Feeding five plus two horses was no fucking joke. Half of her weight was hay and oats for Malakeith.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, we should have plenty to spare, so long as we don’t slow down further. Perhaps a week’s worth of extras?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A week for five people, or a week for one? Because those are _vastly_ different quantities."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm. A week for _three_ , since that’s what we set out with. But Ola eats like a bird girl, and I’m not _exactly_ sure how much more Tibs bought.” Molly grinned, “He’s prone to excess, you see. Keeps thinking there are _more_ of us.” He sighed wistfully, “And we’re down two horses, so there’s a _lot_ of extra feed.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"How... how many more?" Hope leaned forward, voice low and concerned. "Is he okay? Is he a danger to us?" This was shit she needed to know.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Who, _Tibs_?!” Molly laughed, “He just lives in his past a bit much. And since we’ve left town, he’s saved Cali and me _both_! He‘ll get your name wrong more than once, but he’s a dependable guy.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She sat back, chagrined. She didn't hold up her hands defensively, but she would if she could. "Alright. Alright, I just had to ask. He's a bit senile, work with it. I gotcha."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Eh, close enough,” he shrugged. “Any other curiosities I can satisfy for you? _Platonically_ , of course.” Molly winked, “My lady might take issue, otherwise. She seems the possessive type.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ah. So you two are dating. Sorry, I don't swing either way. And... why then are the halfling and the dragonborn sleeping with her?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, neither of _them_ have wanted to join in, either! It’s just too cold out here _not_ to cuddle.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She sighed. "I know. I've curled up with Malakeith more than once on my travels. It gets lonely, you know?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well I’d invite you to join, but the tent’s too small,” he shrugged.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh no, I understand. But I might ask Ola to move to my tent. To make room for the three of you, you know?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“She might need to know you better, first. Build some trust, and all that. But you can certainly _ask_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Worst thing she can do is say no. Papá taught me that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Or kill you,” Molly teased, “but that would be a _huge_ surprise!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Probably the worst plot twist. Trite and contrived. Critics would be panning that part of the story so hard, the author would have to make a second book with that part removed." She smirked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “Oh, definitely! At least people would have _heard_ of the author, then! And one day collectors would be hunting down that ‘rare first edition,’ _just_ to brag about it. Some people are _obsessed_ about books, you know.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She sighed. "I miss reading." She missed reading with her Papá most of all. "But hey- at least my role would be greatly expanded in the second edition."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“You know, Tibs _did_ bring some books with him. I don’t know what they’re _about_ , or if he’d feel alright loaning you one, but I’m sure he’d _love_ to talk about books with you!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Well, at least that made her feel a bit better. "And who knows? Maybe that will anchor him in the here and now. Or help him get his mind less scrambled, who the fuck knows."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It’s worth a shot! He remembers the books are _important_ somehow, but he hasn’t had much chance to sit and read them on the road.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I mean, reading on the road is probably not a smart idea. Especially if you're walking. Trust me- I know."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked and leaned forward conspiratorially, “Maybe that’s the _real_ reason Tibs wants a cart now!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I mean- a cart _would_ significantly reduce the chances of tripping on the road." She smiled too, though her tone was sarcastic.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yeah... but I’m _much_ more interested in using it for naps!” His tail waved merrily. “Keeps one fresh and focused.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope chuckled. "I don't doubt that. But wouldn't it be awkward taking a nap on a bunch of moving planks? I've taken a nap or two on Malakeith before, and my neck was sore afterward."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, you can be _sure_ I’d pile up all our blankets and bedrolls in there first! We have quite a lot, and no one _else_ would be using them!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope smiled but then coughed as the wind picked up and clawed at her sore throat. "Well, I for one will be using my blanket on the road. It's too damned cold not to."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _True_.” Molly scratched his head and sighed. He stared at the gap in their wall, watching the snow continue to drift slowly down.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She growled at the falling snow. "This is bullshit," she said without malice. "Sick and tired of snow."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, me too, friend. It’s _far_ too cold for my tastes! Give me warm sunshine _any_ day.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Spring. Everything is alive and bright and _blooming._ I'd give almost anything for a nice, quiet spring day." She seemed to grow wistful in her speech, looking to the drifts and sighing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yeah...” Molly said quietly, longingly, “Imagine that....”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I can. All too vividly." More bitter and heartbroken. Something had happened on a fine spring day that was still painful to her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I would _love_ to see flowers again.” The end of his tail swayed sadly. “Lie in the sunlit grass and dance in a gentle summer rain....”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Sit under a bench, watch the petals drift down silently like snow..." she added.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Not snow _again_!” Molly moaned, “Fuck....”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She had to laugh, jerking herself away from the painful memories. "Good snow. It was only a metaphor, Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It’s just hard _enough_ to imagine spring without getting reminded of the _cold_ again....” He sighed despondently and curled in a bit, holding his coat closed as he gazed absently into the fire.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Like... leaves. In the fall. Carpeting everything and perfuming the air."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to her again and gave a half smile, “ _Thank_ you, Hope. The attempt means a lot.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'm trying here. It's just hard when the gods themselves seem intent on kicking us puny mortals in the teeth."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Don’t I _know_ it! I just want to get to Zadash and stay in a warm bed until spring.” Then his smile shifted into a smirk and his eyes twinkled mischievously. “ _Preferably_ with Cali!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She rolled her head away and gagged. "Papá wanted me to marry. I wasn't in any rush though."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Don’t_ be! There’s _so_ much out there to explore first! I feel like I’ve only just _started_ to get to know I am. And you can’t promise yourself to someone _honestly_ until you understand yourself to your very core.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"That's what I said! I wasn't even 18 when he was talking about it. 18 was four years away when he first mentioned it! But- you know how it is." Hope sighed and shook some hair into her face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly scowled, his tail flicking angrily, “I’m glad I _don’t_! That sounds _horrible_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... he was only talking about it. No plans had been made. I think he was going to wait until I was 20 or so. And with someone I liked at least."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly scoffed, “It should still be _your_ decision. Not _his_! Let him go marry someone _himself_ , if he wants.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"He did. She died giving birth to me." Hope's flat tone made it clear that she was done with the conversation. She refused to speak to Molly further as the sun rose and he started making breakfast. She wouldn't talk to him without other people around.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly was distraught over his mistake and had tried his best to apologize. But when his second attempt was _still_ met by silence, he gave Hope her space and busied himself with breakfast. He chopped vegetables, added ingredients, and mentally kicked himself for putting his foot in his mouth like that _again_.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke up from her happy dream and pulled away from Tibs, slipping out into the sunlight. "Morning," she says, oblivious to the tension between the two. She kissed Molly and started helping with breakfast.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Morning,” he purred with a soft smile and returned the kiss, “Did you sleep well?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Very. Had a nice dream about you." She wasn't sure if she wanted to share it. It was romantic, but in a...far future sort of way.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s smile widened into a smirk, showing one of his fangs, “Oh, _really_?” He asked, the end of his tail waving smugly. “Was it one you’d like me to recreate the next time we’re alone?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. "Parts of it, yeah." She kissed Molly on the forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Mmmmm,” he closed his eyes and leaned into the caress before cupping her hand in his, gently. He brushed a slow kiss onto her inner wrist, then looked back to her with hooded eyes and softly rumbled, “I’ll look forward to it...!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sure you will." Cali kissed him one last time and went back to cooking.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail danced, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cooked a pretty decent meal. Not great, but filling and pretty damn tasty.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs wasn't quite there until the food hit his system, and then he was all there all at once. "So! How are we all today? I know you've been feeling a little under the weather, Percy."

"I'm fine. I just want to get going so we can get warm." Hope herself sprinkled some more spices onto her food before biting into it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola woke up and took a tiny portion of food, eating very neatly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope had been mistaken. That wasn't a halfling. That was a _fucking goblin._ She nearly jumped back and drew her sword when she remembered that there were four of them, one of her, and no one else seemed to be the least bit wary of a goblin in the camp. Best to keep an eye on... him? her? Just in case.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I suppose we should plan our travel arrangements, then!” Molly said cheerfully. “Are you still willing to take a second rider, Hope?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola looked up at Hope, and waved. "Good morning. You quite alright, there, Miss Hope?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
".... Yeah. Yeah I-" from the goblin to the... what the fuck was wrong with her face? It almost looked like she was a dragon imperfectly masquerading as a humanoid. Hope looked more than a little alarmed as she looked at her companions in the light of day. At least the two men looked normal. What the fuck was wrong with the ladies?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly put an arm around Cali proudly, wrapping his tail around hers in support, and gave Hope a big smile, “If there’s something bothering you, _please_ let us know. It’ll be harder to address any problems on the move.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali had barely caught the shock on her face. She impulsively hid her draconic side under her hair and cloak.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I... I'll be honest. I've never traveled with anyone like you all. I was just... caught off guard, that's all. You remind me a lot of Crow, actually and _that's_ a completely different story altogether." She straightened herself out and went back to her meal. Head down, mouth shut. "Yeah, I don't mind riding double."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded and relaxed his posture, still holding on to Cali. “Wonderful! Tibs is the heaviest of us. So if you think your steed is up for it, we can try you and Tibs on them and the rest of us on Thaddeus. Not sure if we’ll be any _faster_ that way, but it’s worth a shot!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I think he is." _All I can promise is that I will try._ "And besides-" she waved her spoon, "if he isn't, there's no harm in letting two people walk and then switching at lunch. Unless we're doing walking lunches."

Tibs huffed at being called "heavy," but there was no denying it. Unless this Hope was somehow heavier than him... but he doubted it. "Yes, and I can make two people fly, which means that they can get ahead and leave the rest of us to catch up."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Great!” Molly beamed, “I think we have a plan, then!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Which one? The all-riding-at-once one or the fly-ahead one?" Cali cocked her head in confusion.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Let’s try all riding first, then use Tibs’s idea to give the horses a short break.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Alright. Sounds good. Let's start packing up." Cali got up and started packing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly helped Hope recover her tarps, exposing a nearly vertical wall of snow that was _almost_ as tall as himself! Fortunately, the gap the group had maintained was still mostly clear.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, Bahamut, that's a lot of snow." Cali picked up the blankets and folded them up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It _certainly_ is...” Molly replied nervously. He stepped cautiously past the wall, inspecting it. The snow was only that deep near the cliff, where it had blown down from above. After a few feet, it tapered down to perhaps knee height between the trees.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The still-blowing wind had sculpted the snow into peaked drifts around obstacles and flat planes of uncertain depth. Everything looked pristine, but the overcast sky and chill breeze hid any beauty the sight could have provided.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Let's hurry up? It's freezing outside." Cali finished bundling up the tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They loaded up their gear and led the horses out past the wall and carefully back towards the road. Tibs forged the path, using Fire Bolt after Fire Bolt when the drifts deepened.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sat with Ola in her lap and Molly behind her, pretty happy with her situation. She had the reins, and led the horse down the path Tibs created.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Fortunately, the road itself was raised, with only thin wisps of snow blowing across its surface. Once they reached it, Tibs awkwardly clambered up behind Hope, and the group set off once again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly was sitting behind Thaddeus’s saddle, putting his head level with Cali’s. His tail was tucked up inside his coat, and he held on casually to Cali’s hips.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope was leading Malakeith, with Tibs behind her. "At least it's not as bad as it could be. Could be that we got snowed in until the thaw and by then one of us would be a cannibal and the rest would be dead." She paled a bit at the thought. "Lead on."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Nope_!” Molly insisted firmly, his hands holding Cali a bit tighter, “That would _not_ have happened, because Tibs would have _melted_ us out! Isn’t that right, Tibs.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, of course!" He fluffed himself up, smiling and rearranging his glasses. "You've always been a flatterer, Vax. No wonder Gilmore likes you so much."

"Wait... Vax? Vax'ildan? Vox Machina Vax?" Hope was floored. Papá had talked about them when she was a kid! He had been there at the Battle of Vasselheim! "How do you know him?"

"I travel with him. Traveled...? With him...? Hmmm..."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Vax is one of Tibs’s old friends,” Molly added. “Do you know where we could find him?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I... he..." she looked deeply uncomfortable. "In the battle with the Nameless God... he fell. Or so they say."

Tibs looked confused, rubbing his chest and thinking about nothing in particular. "That can't be right," he said at last.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m sorry, Tibs...” Molly said consolingly. “But perhaps you have _other_ friends who are still around!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Or at least someone who can tell us who you are," said Ola.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I mean, I know all of the stories. Papá made it a point. He always said that if you told the stories of people, they never really died. They lived on in memory." Hope sighed softly. "It would be like they were never gone."

"But I don't need stories. Vax is right with us." Tibs snorted, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "He isn't dead."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey Tibs?” Molly asked gently, “Hope was saying this morning how much she misses reading! Have you had a chance to look over your books?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
That pulled him out of his sullen mood so suddenly, it was a wonder he didn't have whiplash. "Ah yes! Let me see here..." he slung the bag off of his back and pulled out a book, opening the cover and reciting something in Draconic. "Its very complicated. I do believe it's the notes I took about enchanting items! Yes..." he flipped through the book a bit and smiled. "Yes, and Allura helped me with some of the more complicated enchantments... and! Oh... I remember now. The glyph to Grayskull. And the Lyceum both. How could I have forgotten?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So you could teleport to those places _right now_?” Molly asked with a note of alarm, “But not back?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well.... it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, the better I know the place, the more accurately I can place us where we wish to be. The glyphs merely put us where we wish to be, every time. So... _technically_ I can put us at Zadash. I don't know how close or how far away, if we would be underground or in the sky or in a lake or in a building. But now that I remember the glyph to Grayskull, we could be there safely, without fear of any of that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“That’s a _wonderful_ thing to remember, Tibs. But Cali, Ola, and I all have pressing business on _this_ continent. We wouldn’t want to just _leave_ like that.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Fair enough." Tibs shrugged. "If you want to once your business is concluded, I would be more than happy to help! I would love for all of you to meet my friends. And it would probably be warmer!"

"God, please don't say that! I would kill for warmer weather at this point." Hope groaned and rolled her neck.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thank you for that _generous_ offer, Tibs!” Molly smiled, “We’ll _certainly_ keep it in mind.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"What other books do you have in there? If you want, you can hand me one while you look over the other. I can read Draconic."

Tibs seemed impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Papá did a stint in Draconia. Learned the language and taught it to me as a way to communicate without anyone knowing." Hope sighed. "He was real damn special."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned forward, his chest against Cali’s back, and rested his chin on her elven shoulder fondly. He sighed contentedly, watching the others converse. And though his hands stayed where they were, his tail lifted up to rest on her dragon thigh.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs and Hope talked to each other in Draconic. Not to exclude Molly or Ola, simply because they could and Hope's accent was "frankly terrible." She didn't mind, and Tibs seemed to be enjoying himself as he talked to her in his native tongue.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali listened in on their conversation but didn't join in. She just leaned against Molly, liking his little touches.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He tipped his head, mindful of his horns, and gave the side of her neck a silent kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled, giggling a bit at Tibs's attempt at a joke with Hope. Cali liked this, liked this moment, with her boyfriend behind her and her friends around her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and kissed her neck again, a bit higher. His tail tip swayed side to side, rubbing against the fabric of her overskirt.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned into the touches, liking them. In between that and the cold jingle of her bracelet and the pleasantness of her first fantasy dream, her nightmare was all but forgotten.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Encouraged, Molly started massaging Cali’s lower back with his thumbs as he kissed his way up her neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Mmmm," Cali murmured, enjoying the touch. She was paying less attention to the conversation between Hope and Tibs now, focusing more on the road and the way Molly's hands rubbed her back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nipped lightly at Cali’s neck and swung his tail around behind them to her elven side. He used it to seek out her boot and, trying to keep it hidden from the others, slipped his tail tip slowly up the back of her leg, beneath her dress.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. " _Molly_ ," she said. Thankfully, Ola didn't pay them much mind.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s chest shook with silent laughter for a few seconds before he returned to kissing her, now including nips and tiny licks. His warm breath on her neck was a sharp contrast to the chilly air. He lightly brushed the spade of his tail up the back of Cali’s thigh and then down again, as if painting it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Something made her mind shift into something more...relaxed. Pliant. She felt nice like this, paying enough attention to the road to not get into trouble but taking in all the touches and sensations.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rubbed circles up Cali’s back, pressing firmly to be felt through all the layers of fabric. He nuzzled the hollow behind her jaw, gave it a slow lick, then pulled away to let the cold air wash over it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shivered, covering the cold.spot with his hand. " _Molly_..." she whispered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes, dear?” he purred.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That was _cold_ ," she said. Aside from her cloak and Molly's touch, she was freezing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Sorry, love,” he said with sincerity and pressed his forehead to the area, “I’ll try to keep you warmer.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you, dear," said Cali, briefly reaching back to pet Molly's hair

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course!” he replied, with a playful grin in his voice, “That’s _probably_ my favorite job!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He wrapped his tail over her thigh, just above her knee. Brushing his lips over her ear, he quietly breathed, “You make it hard _not_ to...!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She giggled. "That tickles!" she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Which part?” he asked teasingly, “This?” He lightly tapped her inner thigh once, careful to stay clear of Ola.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Not that," she said. "My ear."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good to know,” he replied, kissing in front of her ear instead. His hands glided down her back and sides, and he slipped his tail tip higher.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Mmmm," said Cali happily, her own tail brushing against his leg as it swayed.

Ola noticed their...weirdness but didn't say anything. She didn't know what they were doing, but she didn't question it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly traced fanciful patterns upwards with his tail and lifted a hand, pulling the hair back from the dragon side of Cali’s face and tucking it behind her ear and shoulder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was unused to having her draconic side shown off like that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He trailed his hand down her shoulder and leaned back a moment, moving his head around to kiss her dragon cheek reverently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're so sweet to me," Cali said quietly. Sometimes his kindness was surreal.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“You deserve it!” he murmured.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I know, I'm just...really unused to it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned and nipped at her jaw, “Then I’ll have to fix that!”

**Author's Note:**

> The next (short) chapter is NSFW! ;)


End file.
